The amulet of ore
by ElvenHoly
Summary: It's a crossover between a lot of things. It's shorter than you think. The characters are not real. I didn't bother fixing any spelling mistakes. It's something I wrote for my language art's class. Don't mind the mistakes. I typed it at 1 am in the mornin


1 The Amulet of Ore  
  
1.1 Chapter I  
  
1.2 The story  
  
1.3 In antient times, when the sun and the world were plunged into darkness, only one thing could save it, the Amulet of Ore. It was said that one person in the entire universe carried the amulet inside of them.  
  
1.4  
  
One day an evil sorcerer discovered that the amulet was hidden in his dark soul and made a potion to release the darkness trapped within the stone. But one-person battled and with the key of of Syrus banished the darkness back into the amulet.  
  
After the battle, the key was given to a child along with the amulet. But the evil sorcerer was not finished yet, with the last of his powers he cast a spell to release him and the evil once again in eleven years. With that he disapeared into a puff of red and black smoke and the planet divided into two worlds; the past and the future with one portal uniting them. The child was sent into the future, and the portal was no found, until now…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Ayan M  
  
Chapter II  
  
The Beach  
  
"Ayan, Diane, hurry up!" mom shrilled.  
  
"Coming mom!" my sister and I shouted back in unison.  
  
It was July 17. I looked out the window; thou it was only 4am, I could already tell the day were sure to be hot. Me, my sister and mom were going to drive to the beach. We woke up extra early to catch the sunrise. This summer was the first time I was gonna see our new beach house.  
  
"We had it for two years and this is the first time I'm going!" I said with a dissapointed look on my face. I knew why mom wasn't answering, but I was still mad.  
  
Last year they sent me to my aunt's house for the summer (I had to put up with my cousins). The year before, my mom & dad had business trips. This year my dad went to some kind of confrence, but there was no way I was going to wait any longer!  
  
"Ok girls, in the car…hmm, why do I have a feeling like I'm forgetting something?!" mom asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Maybe because you are!" I was dangling the beach-house keys in my left hand.  
  
"Oh god, sometimes I think I'd forget my own head if it wasn't attached."  
  
"What a typical mom thing to say!" Diane and me both exclaimed.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny." Mom suggested not the least bit amused.  
  
"Now come on, we don't wan't to be late! Get in the…" before my mom could finish her sentense we were out the door.  
  
"car?"  
  
"Huh, wha… what happened?" my voice was still croaky after I woke up.  
  
"Were here sleepy head." My sister seemed to taunt me no matter what I did.  
  
"Come on, out of the car!" mom seemed extremely annoyed.  
  
"Alright, were out!" I pulled Diane after me as I got out of the car.  
  
"Finaly, some fresh air." I murmured. It seemed as if the car was a pool of boiling lava, a volcano if you please.  
  
"Wow…" my breath froze, I couldn't say a thing. "Look at the ocean!" Diane shrieked. It really was breath taking. The water shimmered in the sun as if someone sprinkled glitter over it. It was the single most beautiful thing both my sister and me have ever seen.  
  
  
  
We got to our beach-house. It was one floor high. There were two entrances and six rooms, all of which were painted different colours. The house itself stood on a medium high platform and was a clear white colour.  
  
It was still early, but it was a long trip and we needed to rest. We unpacked and decided to sleep until at least 12:00pm that day. After we unpacked it was 6:05am.  
  
"That will give us about six hours of sleep, it should be enough to wake up fresh." mom told us in a tired, yet cheery way.  
  
* Ding, ding, ding, ding! *  
  
"What…noon already?!" I woke up and shut off the alarm clock in a panic no to wake anyone up. I rushed to the kitchen to eat something (when we arrived we were all to tired to eat).  
  
"Well, I guess you guys had the same idea I did." I said that because, when I entered the kitchen everyone was already at the table.  
  
"Eh, I couldn't sleep much." Diane stretched  
  
"Me neither." mom added.  
  
"C'mon Ayan, eat fast, I want to go and build a sandcastle!" my sister's mood changed quickly as she raced outside.  
  
"Oh, alright, lets go." I really didn't want to go just yet. (I only explored 3 of the 6 bedrooms) After I changed, I hurried outside after Diane.  
  
The sun wasn't blazing anymore, thou it was still hot. We found a good spot to start building. It was close to the ocean, but far enough, so that the castle wouldn't be washed away.  
  
A while later we had a hole which could fit a real castle. (ok, I'm exadurating a little, but you get the idea!) Somehow, it seemed deeper than it should have been. As I leaned over to see how deep it was, my necklace slipped off. I reached down to grab it, but I guess Ireched too far, because the last thing I remember was falling down a deep, dark well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
The village  
  
I woke up with a terrible headache. The necklace was in my hand and free of damage.  
  
"Wha… What happened? Whare am I? Ouch, my head!" I stood up and saw a road. I had no idea what so ever where it led, but decided to follow it anyways. I mean it had to be better than lying around here!"  
  
As I walked down the narrow path, I noticed a town not far from my sight. I ran towards it in search of answers of where I was and how I got there.  
  
When I entered the city it seemed peaseful and friendly. What I didn't realize, was that; this friendly city had a deadly secret, which I was yet to find out.  
  
I walked for quite a while and soon got hungry. Just as the thought hit my mind, I noticed a little snack shack and decided to enter. Inside, it seemed cozy. As I sat down a waiter approached. He was big and had a black curly mustache. His acsent was old english, scotish mix, but with a bit more modern speech. Each time he moved, his belly flopped. In a way he reminded me of Santa Claus.  
  
"Hello, I haven't seen you here before!" the man said.  
  
"You could say I'm new here." I tryed to smile. It was hard because my thoughts were drifting away.  
  
"Well, are you going order or not lad." this time he was a tad more serious.  
  
"Um well, I don't know. You see, I don't exactly have any money… All I have is this old necklace." Those words were the worst I have ever said.  
  
With that sentence the waitors eyes grew wide as he concentrated harder on the necklace. He was starting to turn blue from the shock of it all (I had no idea why!) His mouth fell open and his jaw dropped. The man's heart was pounding so fast and so loud that I could hear it. Finaly he stopped staring at the nacklace and turned to me. At that time I felt like an insect. A scarry one to him, apparantly. My breath froze for a while, I felt tense. The waitor stopped looking at me and I relaxed. I decided to slip out before I was kicked out for no apparant reason… at least to me.  
  
As I got out of the shack I hoped to find someplace else. I walked down that road which lead me to the shak when I approached a small house. I thought I should go in. I was freezing because the only things I had on were my bathing suit and a pair of shorts. I knocked on the door;  
  
"Hello, anyone home?" I was hoping to get an answer.  
  
"Come in." a stale, old voice greeted me.  
  
"In here." the voice said.  
  
"Hello, I'm…" I didn't get to finish my sentence.  
  
"No need to explain. I know everything about you. I can also tell you the answers that you seek."  
  
The old man told me the story of the amulet of Ore.  
  
"So what must I do?" I asked.  
  
"You have 3 days to complete 3 tests, which will lead you to the amulet. The most important thing is to be careful. There will also be trickery to get you confused." His explinations were simple to a hard task.  
  
He turned out to be pretty nice. His name was Serenon. (I know. I thought the name was strange too.) He invited me to drink some tea, gave me warm clothes and some gear;  
  
matches  
  
sleeping bag  
  
a compass  
  
food and water  
  
bandages and so  
  
flashlight  
  
"Rember; if you fail, he will destroy you, and both worlds."  
  
Those were his last words he said to me, as I set out for the adventure of my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter IV  
  
My Journey  
  
I walked down that same narrow path which I had when I just arrived here, it seemed to never end. Soon I came to a little hut. Near it stood an old lady struggling to move. She was walking towards the water well. As I approached her, she turned to me.  
  
"My back really hurts. I was wondering if you would fill these buckets at the well for me?" she seemed so sweet. Her voice was gentle but a little rough.  
  
"Sure!" I was happy to help. I mean, what did you think I'd do? I filled the buckets and entered the hut. The old lady was gone, instead stood a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Congratulations! You have passed the test of kindness. For that I will give you this magical shield. It will protect from all evil, but only if you know that evil is present at that time. Beware, you have 2 tests yet to go." the woman seemed serious, but her voice was gentle and whisper like.  
  
"Thank you! and goodbye!" I thanked her and was on my way.  
  
"Remember, it's inside of you!" she told me something I have not heard before. With that I was back on the road.  
  
On my trail the road split sometimes, but my compass guided me always. By nightfall I ate and fell asleep.  
  
The next day I was fresh, yet with a hope that it was all just a dream, but it wasn't. I set out to find my next test. On the way I came across a cat. It purred and meawed so I followed it. The cat led me to a strange looking tree.  
  
"Welcome to the test of wisdom! If you can answer this riddle you may go on to find your last test." the cat purred a couple of times before it gave me the riddle.  
  
"What is the sweetest thing in the world?" the cat was sure that I would not triumpth.  
  
"Oh is that all? That's easy; the answer is sleeping!" I said confidently.  
  
"Well, you, are, correct. You may proceed." The cat hated to admit his defeat.  
  
"Um, thanks…bye!" I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be. I had a bad feeling.  
  
Finally on the 3rd day I reached it. It was a small tunnel leading to a room filled with treasures. That wasn't on my mind.  
  
"Welcome." a deep, low voice greeted me this time.  
  
"I have been expecting you. You see, I am the dark and o-so evil magician." he said with sarcasm.  
  
"I have been waiting for this day eleven years, and now all I have to do is destroy you!" he was blowing with rage.  
  
"No, you can't" I remembered that I have not yet completed the 3rd test. This must have been it. I used my shield, and then it hit me; The woman said that it was inside of me all along.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" I shouted.  
  
"Oh yea, and why is that!?" the magician demanded. He was totally outraged by now.  
  
"Because I can do this!" with those words and a gust of cold wind, the amulet appeared in front of me.  
  
"I'll get you for this!!!" I inserted my necklace (the key) into the amulet and the magician was destroyed. This time for good, or at least I hoped.  
  
As soon as the wind died down a gentle voice told me to close my eyes. Somehow, it all just didn't seem right. Well I didn't really care as long as it got me home. I was so wrong! That wasn't going to get me home, not even close…  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
